


After the Battle

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slight Canon Divergence, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Matt returns home to his dad, Hiroaki after the battle with Ordinemon.





	After the Battle

Matt is wearing his school uniform without his blue vest. White dress shirt, black tie, brown belt with gray buckle, black pants, dark grey socks, black dress shoes. Matt heads home. Gabumon and the rest of the Digimon have returned to the Digital World. He enters his and his dad’s apartment toeing off his shoes by the door. He locks the door and walks toward the kitchen/living room area. 

Matt sees the TV has been on for a while. Matt glances at the sofa and sees his dad sprawled there asleep. His dad is wearing a light blue dress shirt, blue tie, black belt with silver buckle, brown pants and black dress socks. He hears his dad snoring and he chuckles and looks at his dad softly. He puts his left foot on his dad’s shoulder nudging him.  
“Wake up, Dad. Get up. I’m home.”  
His dad’s eyes open and he looks up at him.  
“Matt!”  
He removes his foot off his dad’s shoulder.  
His dad, Hiroaki gets up and pulls him into a tight lovingly hug. Matt hugs his dad back and he feels his dad’s caressing his blonde hair.  
“I’m glad you’re home son and that you are safe, sport.”  
“TK got home safely and so did the others.”  
“That’s great. So where’s Gabumon?”  
“He and the rest of the Digimon went back to the Digital World.”  
Matt and his dad sit down on the couch. His dad has his arm around him and ruffles his hair.  
“I’m sorry, son. You’ll see him again soon.”  
“Thanks.”  
Matt smiles at his dad then leans toward him and kisses his dad on the mouth. Blue eyes look deeply into brown eyes. His dad gets on his lap straddling him as they kiss passionately. He threads his hands through his dad’s brown hair. He stops their kiss as they pull apart.  
“Did you eat lunch and dinner?”  
“I ate lunch earlier today but haven’t ate dinner because I was so worried about you, sport.”  
“Well I’ll make dinner for us, Dad.”  
“Your food is always delicious, sport. “That’s why you’re my househusband. You take good care of me, son.”

Matt smacks his dad’s ass then goes into the kitchen to make dinner. He puts on his dark blue apron and gets to work. His dad, Hiroaki sits at the kitchen table waiting patiently for the food to be done like a good boy. He makes mackerel, fried rice and steak cutlets. He puts the warm food on two plates for them both. They sit at the kitchen table eating dinner. His dad’s feet are rubbing against his under the table making him blush. His dad is drinking a glass cup of beer and he’s drinking a can of soda. He wishes Gabumon were here with them. 

After having dinner, Matt goes into the bathroom stripping off his clothes and steeping inside the shower. As the warm water rains down on him, Matt thinks about Tai telling him and their friends about Mr. Nishijima’s sacrifice and death. He closes his eyes and flashes back to the grief in Tai’s eyes as he struggled to cope with Mr. Nishijima’s death. He also thinks about Omnimon Merciful Mode killing Ordinemon and Meicoomon. He and the rest of the Digidestined will have a small funeral for Mr. Nishijima. 

He hears the sliding door open and opens his eyes. He sees his dad standing there naked and his dad’s clothes around his feet. His dad gets into the shower with him and wraps his big arms around him. His dad kisses his neck.

“What’s wrong, sport?”  
“It’s about Tai and Mr. Nishijima?”  
He tells his dad about Mr. Nishijima’s death and how Tai is struggling to cope with his death.  
“I’m sure you’ll be able to comfort Tai. He’s your best friend, sport.”  
“And I’m your househusband, dad. Someone’s gotta take care of you, old man.”  
“I’m not that old. I’m only 39 years old, sport.”  
“You aren’t going senile that’s for sure.”  
He grabs his dad’s hard cock with his left hand stroking it. He fingers his dad’s ass hole with his right hand.  
“Ohh Yeah. Son please suck me off.”  
He gets on his knees sucking his dad’s cock and fingering his dad’s ass with his fingers. Twenty minutes later, his dad turns around and puts his hands on the shower wall and lifts up his ass.  
“Fuck me sport.”  
Matt obliges and he slides his cock in his dad’s ass fucking him. Slamming his cock into his dad’s ass slow at first then going faster. He and his dad are moaning loudly and he orgasms filling up his dad’s ass with his cum.

He pulls out of his dad still leaking cum out of his erect cock. His dad, Hiroaki gets on his knees and sucks his cock. He caresses his dad’s hair as he gazes down at his dad sucking him off and eating his cum. He shoots another load of cum into his dad’s mouth. His dad swallows it all. Hiroaki stands up and he kisses his dad tasting his own cum on his tongue. He and Hiroaki clean each other bodies with soap and shampoo. Especially cleaning each other’s asshole, cock and balls. The warm water washes away the soap and shampoo afterwards get out of the shower. They dry themselves with towels. His dad has a towel wrapped around his waist and has his clothes in his arms. Matt also has a towel around his slim waist. 

Matt goes into his bedroom and gets a pair of briefs from his underwear drawer. He puts on a pair of gray briefs with a white waistband. He goes to his dad’s bedroom and sees his dad laying on his bed wearing white briefs. He lays next to his dad and kisses him while rubbing his big chest. He lays on top of his dad kissing him tenderly.  
“I don’t know how I’ll be able to comfort Tai tomorrow.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find a way. Susumu should be able to console Tai too as he’s Tai’s dad.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I fuck you, Matt? Please son. Please sport. Please Daddy!”  
“Sure you can. My Big Boy.”  
Hearing his own dad call him Daddy always gets Matt happy and makes his own cock get hard. Matt has always been the man of the house and though it’s hard sometimes; he loves taking care of his dad. He’ll always take care of his dad and love him intimately too. Matt flips them around so he’s on the bottom and his dad is on top. He and his dad kiss passionately as they remove each other’s briefs. His dad slides his hard big cock into his ass and starts to fuck him without a condom. Matt clutches onto his dad’s body bringing their mouths together as they kiss while being pounded by his big workaholic dad. He falls asleep underneath his dad; his dad’s snores lulling him to sleep.


End file.
